Whenever You Are Gone
by dannixbabee
Summary: Kelly and Blair are injured and bored until they get an idea to make a dirty video for their boys. What will happen when this opens up a whole new sexual experience? Kelly/OC/Justin/Wade. Lightly based on 'Dirty Picture' by Taio Cruz feat Kesha
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a very dirty story and some concepts might really disgust you. There are use of many toys, light bdsm, rimming (male and female), voyeurism, group sex, and most importantly, femslash/slash.

"Did you get it, Stu?" Justin practically yelled as he entered the hotel room that Stu was staying in.

"Yes, I did. Blair called me and told me to watch this DVD with you." Stu replied, holding up the case.

"Well then let's watch it."Justin said then sat in front of the TV, next to Stu.

"**Hey Justin!" Blair waved to the camera.**

"**Hey Stu!" Kelly waved right after. Blair and Kelly were cuddled up on Blair's and Stu's bed with chocolate silk sheets covering their exquisite bodies. **

"**We'll start by saying that we absolutely it's sexual hell without you. We actually never expected on doing it but then we finally decided to make a video together that would fulfill your needs for now. We've fulfilled ours and maybe it's time to fulfill yours…" Blair explained.**

"**With that, let's show them!" Kelly exclaimed.**

**The screen immediately turned black but then showed the room again except this time it was empty. It was only a minute until a voice came up, "Is it filming?" it sounded like Kelly.**

"**Yeah, I got it." Blair replied. Kelly finally showed up and began walking towards the bed before the camera shook and it showed Kelly laughing. "Are you excited, Kelly?" Blair asked, pointing the camera in her face.**

"**I'm very excited. Are you excited?" Kelly asked then grabbed the camera and turned it to Blair. **

"**I'm beyond excited." Blair responded. Blair was absolutely beautiful that night. Her wavy black hair resembled Kelly's, her hazel eyes popped out from the light eyeliner she wore and her caramel skin was just glowing. **

**Kelly let the camera down on the table next to the bed so it was facing the both of them. Blair looked into Kelly's eyes before leaning in to capture her pink lips to hers. Blair's hands made it up to Kelly's face while Kelly's hands grasped onto Blair's bubble butt. Blair deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue out and asking for permission for Kelly to open her mouth, which she did. Kelly's hands then moved towards her back and started gently rubbing it before sneaking her hand into the red v neck and quickly unsnap the lace bra that Blair was wearing. **

**Blair pulled away and delivered her husband's signature smirk before putting her arms so they Kelly could slip her shirt and bra off. As soon as they were off, Kelly gasped. She was surprised when she found little metal bars that pierced through the middle of her nipple. "When did you get your nipples pierced?" Kelly asked, flicking her thumbs at the now hard nipples. **

"**As soon as I turned eighteen, three years ago." Blair replied then leaned in for another kiss. This time it was Kelly that pulled away and slapped Blair hard across the face.**

**Blair gasped, what the fuck was that for? She grasped her now red cheek and stared at Kelly with wide eyes. "What the fuck?" Blair asked.**

**Kelly shook her head, "No, you play by my rules tonight bitch." Kelly said then wrestled Blair onto the bed and proceeded to take off the rest of Blair's clothes. When she pulled down Blair's panties, she was once again surprised at the two piercings she found at the clit and the barbell that pierced the top of her pussy. "Stu is one lucky guy." Kelly said then rubbed along the metal with her pointer finger.**

**Blair was extremely surprised, she had no idea what was going on… her brain couldn't even process anything right now. All she knew was that Kelly was rubbing gently along her pussy, making her break from her thoughts and moan. "Ooh, you like that?" Kelly asked as she pushed two fingers inside Blair's pussy. **

"**Ooh yeah Kelly, that feels so good." Blair moaned then arched her back. **

**Kelly slapped the pierced clit very gently, enough for Blair to gasp again. "Wait here, I have something." Blair waited patiently on the bed before she noticed Kelly enter the room again with a pink nine inch strap on and a pair of purple anal beads. **

**Blair's mouth hung open and Kelly laughed. "I bought it just for today, I intend on using it." Kelly said.**

"**Well you'll never guess what, I actually bought some toys myself for today." Blair admitted. **

"**Ooh! Go get them!" Kelly exclaimed. Blair nodded then quickly exited the bedroom, leaving Kelly. Kelly then picked up the camera and looked into it, "You're about to see some kinky shit, Justin and Stu." **

**She then sat the camera down in its original place when Blair entered the room with a little neon green bag. "I got a vibrator and a dildo! I also have some stuff that Stu doesn't know about in my closet." Blair said.**

"**Well he knows now because we're still filming. But what kind of stuff?" Kelly asked.**

"**Lube, handcuffs, whips, a bunch of toys… we're going to have so much fun." Blair exclaimed. **

"**We should use the lube for the beads." Kelly said. Blair agreed then got the lube and other stuff that they might use that night. **

**As soon as Blair reentered the room Kelly immediately ordered, "Get on the bed, face down ass up." **

**Blair executed these orders only to find herself waiting in wet anticipation before gasping and moaning as she felt a warm tongue slide from her clit up to her tight asshole. Kelly continued to lick up and down, occasionally spending time to roll her tongue around Blair's clit. "Ooh, that feels so good." Blair moaned. **

"**Wait till I fuck your ass, baby." Kelly replied. "Have you and Stu done anal before?" Kelly asked, she didn't want Blair to feel uncomfortable.**

"**Hell yeah, all the time." Blair replied.**

"**Then why are you so tight?" Kelly asked as she slipped a lubed finger into Blair's tight asshole. **

**Blair didn't respond, she was too caught up in Kelly's fingers in her ass. "Fuck, Kells that feels so good!" Blair moaned. **

**Kelly didn't waste any time before lubing up the anal beads which would prepare her for the strap on. She hadn't expected Blair to be so tight so prepping her would have to be longer than she wanted. **

**One by one, Kelly slipped the beads in Blair's ass while licking as her pussy hole which was also tight. She looked over at the sex toys that Blair had laid out; she couldn't wait to use them! **

"**Kelly fuck my ass." Blair demanded. **

**Kelly smirked at Blair's eagerness and put on the strap on. She had decided to leave the beads in because she had no intention of fucking her ass just yet, she wanted her pussy. She didn't need any lube because Blair was already dripping wet so just swiftly entered the tight girl's cunt. Kelly's right hand made it to her hip while she coiled one in Blair's long brown hair, lifting her head up. **

**Blair's bottom lip quivered in pleasure before her top teeth claimed it. Her eyes slowly shut and her went back into her head. Her hands grasped onto the silk sheets even harder and her head had flung back. "You like that you little bitch?" Kelly screamed as she tugged on the girl's hair tighter.**

"**YES! OH PLEASE KELLY!" Blair moaned and screamed at the same time. She couldn't fathom how great it felt to have Kelly fucking her with a strap on. The way Kelly fucked her was way more different than Stu. Stu was very aggressive and controlling, just like Kelly. However, Kelly's thrusts were more planned out than Stu's thrusts. Being that Kelly is also female, she knows what can drive any woman crazy. Kelly purposely avoided Blair's g-spot and instead lightly brushed it, making Blair crazy with pleasure. While on the other hand, Stu usually focused on Blair's g-spot which caused an orgasm almost immediately. With Kelly's thrusts, Blair would have less but much more stronger orgasms. But that didn't mean that Stu was any worse in sex because he was pretty damn amazing. The difference was just nice once in a while; it's always good to tease sometimes. **

"**Please what? What do you want Blair?" Kelly shouted as she continued to madly thrust into Blair's wet pussy. **

"**I want to cum!" Blair pleaded. The teasing from Kelly was taking a toll on her desperate pussy. **

"**It's only been a few minutes girl, you don't get to cum yet!" Kelly laughed. Her thrusts eventually slowed down, frustrating Blair. **

**Blair was about to say something about Kelly's speed until Kelly did something that caused Blair to scream out. The forgotten anal beads that were in Blair's ass began to vibrate as Kelly struck her g-spot hard. **

**Blair never thought that it was humanly possible but it happened. Between the vibrations in her ass and Kelly's sharp thrusts towards her g-spot, she literally couldn't cum because the pleasure was too strong. It was almost like she was in a constant orgasm because she felt the tingles of an orgasm and continued to shake but it wasn't as strong as a typical mind blowing orgasm. **

"**Your pussy is vibrating on my fucking dick." Kelly laughed. **

**Blair continued to moan out loud, louder than she ever has before. Her eyes couldn't seem to go back in place as they stayed at the back of her head. **

**Kelly saw this as the perfect opportunity to show the boys when they watch the video how turned on she got Blair. She grabbed the camera from the little side table and shoved it in Blair's face, letting the boys see Blair's orgasmic facial expression (lmfao!). She then put the camera under Blair so it was facing up at her pussy. She made sure that she zoomed up on Blair's shaking hole. She then filmed Blair's perfect ass before slapping it and putting the camera above Blair's head so the camera got to film Blair's face and Kelly's pounding. **

**Blair gasped when she felt a tear run down her cheek, seriously? Blair was crying because the pleasure was literally too much for her to handle. Although she felt the tingles of an orgasm through her pussy, she felt even more course through her body. She hated to admit it, but Kelly was probably the best fucking she's ever had and Kelly's a female. **

**Kelly pulled back Blair's hair, causing her to shoot up. Kelly leaned into her ear and whispered, "Does Stu fuck you like this?" **

**Blair couldn't form words at the moment, she was too lost in the pleasure. Kelly noticed this then began to rub her pierced clit softly. It didn't take much rubbing until Blair let out an ear piercing scream. Her eyes were once again back in her head and her mouth opened wide. Her hands found their way to Kelly's hips and dug her manicured nails into them. **

"**Does he? HUH?" Kelly screamed. Blair still couldn't talk, the very vibrations of her vocal chords could potentially trigger another orgasm. **

**Kelly gasped and immediately pulled the strap on out of Blair's pussy when she felt liquid shoot onto her thigh. Blair was a squirter, who would have known? Blair stayed completely silent as Kelly slapped her clit repeatedly, causing the built up liquid to violently squirt out of the brunette's hole. Kelly's slapping only caused a stronger orgasm, making Blair's body shake. The feeling of Kelly's hand on her clit and suddenly releasing it teased her and caused more pleasure. Besides the wild thrusting, the vibrations in her ass also caused a strong orgasm. It was almost like she was having three orgasms all at once. Kelly's rubbing causing a clit orgasm, the vibrating anal beads caused an anal orgasm all the while Kelly's fucking caused a vaginal orgasm. **

**Kelly kissed along Blair's small shoulders as she waited for Blair to calm down from her high. The hand in her hair released as she let both arms wrap around Blair's tiny waist. "So does he?" Kelly whispered yet again. **

**Blair smiled softly before shaking her head, "No." **

**Kelly turned to the camera and smiled seductively, "You're a very lucky man, Stu. There aren't many squirters out there, I'd keep this one if I were you." Kelly laughed.**

**Blair laughed along with her before correcting her, "I'm not a squirter, Kells. I've never squirted in my entire life until today." Blair didn't know if it was because she was with her sexy hot best friend who's female or maybe Kelly just fucked her the best but, she squirted when she wasn't even a squirter. It takes a lot of pleasure to make a non-squirter, a squirter. **

"**I'm just that damn good." Kelly said, mocking Triple H. She then slowly took the still vibrating anal beads out of Blair's ass before switching them off. **

**Blair chuckled tiredly, "You are." She confirmed. **

**Kelly gently laid her down on the bed before cuddling next to her and taking the camera so it was facing both of them. "Stu, you got some tough competition baby. I think I'm gonna keep her for a while." Kelly said before pecking Blair's pink lips. **

"**I can't even describe what I'm feeling now. I'm like so horny and hot but so tired at the same time." Blair said.**

**Kelly turned to her and smirked, "We're not even close to done baby, I didn't even fuck your ass yet." **

**Blair's eyes got wide, "Oh hell no! You're not fucking my ass, I'm fucking yours baby!" Blair exclaimed.**

"**Aw okay! But to be honest with you, I don't think we're going to use all the toys today." Kelly laughed.**

"**I'll tell you now that I will use the handcuffs, the crop and some vibrators or dildos." Blair said.**

"**Oooh! This will be fun!" Kelly exclaimed. She then put the camera down so it was facing them once again and turned to Blair. Blair was already on top of Kelly, pinning her hands above her head. **

**Blair didn't like the little foreplay that people did such as sucking tits and stuff, she just wanted Kelly's sweet pussy. But before anything, she quickly grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed Kelly's hands on the railing of the bed. She then quickly ripped off all of Kelly's clothes at once. **

**An eyebrow raised at Kelly's choice of… 'hair in the downstairs' (pyrobooby). Kelly was completely shaved besides the thin line right in the middle. "Really, Kells?" Blair asked.**

"**Hey, Justin likes it." Kelly defended.**

**Blair then turned to the camera, "You, Justin, are a very sick man." She laughed. She then kissed down her pretty pussy lips, letting her tongue lightly pop out sometimes. **

**Kelly bit her lip as she watched Blair's tongue, "Please Blair, eat my pussy." Kelly begged.**

**Blair immediately pulled away and slapped at Kelly's left breast. "Shut up! I'll eat your pussy when I fucking want to!" Blair yelled.**

**Kelly whimpered before nodding, she absolutely loved this side of Blair. She knew that Blair was pretty obedient in bed so to see her so dominating turned Kelly on. Blair noticed the juices in Kelly's pussy increase and begin to leak out. Blair let her pointer finger collect some of the juices before she put the finger to Kelly's soft lips. Kelly opened her mouth and let Blair's finger invade her mouth. Kelly then whimpered as Blair quickly pulled her finger out of her mouth. **

"**I think you'll be surprised, Barbie." Blair teased her with her real name. **

'**Ooh two can play at this game' Kelly thought. "Surprised at what, Romance?" Kelly asked, now referring to Blair's real first name. Blair happened to be Romance's middle name. Yes, Romance Blair Bennett. **

**Blair inhaled sharply at the use of her first name then replied, "At how good I am at eating pussy." She said before quickly latching her mouth onto Kelly's clit.**

**Kelly gasped when she felt Blair's magical tongue on her sensitive clit. Kelly laid her head back, enjoying the pleasure that was being given to her by Blair. She had to of eaten pussy before because Blair wasn't lying when she said that she was amazing. Like Blair, Kelly began to compare the differences between Blair and Justin. When Justin ate her pussy, he was very gentle and focused his attention on her hole. Stupid guys. The hole is meant for fucking, when it comes to oral the clit is the best place to focus attention on and thank goodness Blair knew that. The clit has so many sensitive nerves that can cause a bigger orgasm than a vaginal one. **

**Blair decided against fingering because she didn't like being fingered herself because why finger when you have a perfectly nice dildo next to you? Blair was going to eventually use it but not just yet because she wanted to build up Kelly's pleasure slowly. **

"**Ooh, Blair. That feels so good." Kelly moaned softly then began chewing on her bottom lip. **

**Blair smirked then grabbed the crop next to her, smirking at what she was about to do. She knew that Kelly was just one of those people that was able orgasm quickly, much like herself. So she took crop and quickly slapped at Kelly's breast, making Kelly cry out. Blair continued to lick as she continued to slap certain parts of Kelly's body with the crop. **

**After a few minutes, Blair pulled away from Kelly's clit just as she was about to cum. She was going to make the pain and pleasure cause a stronger orgasm for Kelly. She took the crop and softly slapped at Kelly's clit. **

**Kelly cried out once again, the pain felt amazing against her clit. There was something about the pain that made her clit even more sensitive and drove her closer to an orgasm. Kelly eventually felt the familiar chills and arched her back as she began to cum. Her toes curled and her hands tugged at the handcuffs as she let out a series of loud, sexy moans. **

**Blair smiled, 'perfect timing' she thought. Without even letting Kelly recover from the orgasm, she quickly shoved a vibrator into Kelly's pussy and quickly turned it on. Kelly let out one of those Melina screams, almost bursting Blair's ear drums. Blair began to laugh then quickly grabbed the camera so she could show Kelly's pussy. Kelly's pussy was literally like a waterfall, she couldn't stop producing juices. She looked so appetizing, Blair had to taste her. So she let her tongue dance along Kelly's pussy and licked up her juices. **

**Kelly immediately orgasmed again, letting out another series of screams. Blair continued to fuck Kelly's pussy with the vibrator, teasing her. She then completely pulled away from Kelly's pussy, making Kelly cry out.**

"**What the fuck?" Kelly screamed angrily.**

"**Ooh, I made little Kelly angry." Blair laughed.**

"**Seriously Blair! I was in the middle of an orgasm!" Kelly whined.**

"**Don't worry baby, you'll thank me later." Blair then put the camera down and grabbed the strap-on that Kelly was fucking her pussy with before, it was still wet with her juices. **

**She attached the strap on to her hips and uncuffed Kelly, but still maintained control. "Do I need to prep you?" Blair asked as she lifted Kelly's legs so that they were on her shoulders and began to rub the plastic cock along Kelly's asshole. **

"**No, just fuck me." Kelly quickly replied.**

**Blair held onto one of Kelly's legs, kissing it before slowly entering Kelly's asshole. The juices from her pussy acted as great lube for Kelly, although she might need some more. She grabbed the lube from Kelly and poured some around the plastic cock before she began a rhythm.**

**She then let Kelly's legs down, wrapping them around her own waist. She then leaned over Kelly so she was right above her, staring into her eyes. As dirty as this was, she wanted to have some emotion in it so she could make the sex even sexier. **

**Kelly's ocean eyes stared into Blair's hazel, almost green, eyes and it almost like losing her virginity all over again. Blair leaned down so she could grasp Kelly's lips into hers as she let the rhythm of her hips go faster, causing Kelly to moan. **

**Blair pulled away then asked, "You like that, baby?" **

**Kelly bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah." She mumbled. Justin was a pretty adventures man when it came to sex but anal it something that he didn't want to do. Kelly had dropped hints and asked for anal sex all the time but Justin would always decline, saying that it was disgusting. If you think about it, anal sex is pretty disgusting. BUT, it feels absolutely amazing. So to feel a cock inside her ass again felt amazing, she hoped that this video would convince Justin to try anal sex with her. **

"**Does Justin fuck you like this?" Blair mocked. Oh yes Kelly, two can play at this game.**

**Like Blair, Kelly couldn't really find words at the moment because she was so lost in the pleasure. The feeling of Blair sliding in and out of her ass was driving her crazy. Kelly felt an orgasm shoot through her ass, causing her to let out yet another Melina scream. But Blair wasn't about to let this go, "DOES HE?" Blair screamed at Kelly, grabbing her face so she was facing her.**

"**NO!" Kelly screamed back. **

**Blair smirked then slowed down as Kelly's orgasm died down. Blair then pulled out of Kelly's ass and took off the strap on. She then grabbed the camera from the table and snuggled up against Kelly. "It's like a porno Kells, we have to say something to the camera." Blair laughed.**

"**Stu, you're on my list." Was all the exhausted Kelly said before turning away. She wrapped her leg and arm around Blair, leaving Blair to tell them the next mission that they talked about before they even made the video.**

"**Well since Kelly's knocked out, I'll tell you what we want from the both of you. We gave you quite a show, right? Well Kelly and I want a show from the both of you. I want Stu as a bottom and Justin as a top and if you're still horny after that, you can switch up. Stu is more dominating than you, Justin and it will be hot to see you fuck the dominating Stu Bennett… seeing as you're so shy. Make it really sexy, if some abuse in needed then by all means, do it. We miss you guys so much and we're looking forward to your video boys. Bye!" Blair said then made a kissy face before turning it off. **

Stu's and Justin's jaws dropped when they heard Blair's 'mission' for them. There was no way that Justin was going to do this! Anal is disgusting! Justin would never do it, even if he's the one topping. Just the very thought of anal made him sick to his stomach.

Stu on the other hand, was looking forward to the mission. Stuart Alexander Bennett might not seem like a crazy man in bed, but he was. He was up for anything and if his wife wanted Justin to fuck him, he'd let Justin fuck him. Stu knew that he was a lot more prepared for the mission than Justin. Blair was the one who finger fucked him a few times while giving him a blowjob. She wasn't afraid to rim him either sometimes, call her the ass muncher lmfao (JERSEY SHORE TOMORROW!).

"This is going to be fun." Stu said.

Justin looked at him like he was insane, "You're not seriously going to go through with this?" Justin asked angrily.

"My wife and your girlfriend want us to fuck, so we will. It's enough that they went through all of this for us, we might as well do it for them. And don't worry, I don't have any diseases." Stu laughed.

Justin shook his head, why Kelly why?


	2. Authors Note

A/N: OMG okay I've had the worst of luck when it comes to the internet and fanfiction. I swear, I'm not BSing and this is totally true. Right now, I'm using my ma's computer but I can't be here for long because she uses it a lot and I have my own laptop and blah. But anyways, I haven't been able to update because as some of you know I've had a lot of family issues. Luckily, everything is fine now. But unfortunately, my Microsoft refused to open up because of a virus but at the time I thought my computer was just being stupid so I ignored the problem in hopes that it would work in a week. The only source of internet I had was my phone but I can't write on that because it's stupid and coincidently it broke a few days ago :/ but I'm getting a new one tonight! Anyways, then I had to go away for a trip, still thinking that my laptop would be okay. But then the virus ended up getting worse and I'm on my way to getting it removed. I truly apologize, like I said before I've had the worst of luck. My laptop should be okay by this weekend and I will try my absolute best to update before my school/sports start. Once again, I am truly sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I might've said that Blair was brunette but I forgot that I originally wanted her to have super dark brown hair that would be considered black... like wadeypoo. I also just realized that I used the name 'Stu' instead of 'Wade' which is rare, I prefer Wade haha. Stuart is sucha cute name and Wade Barrett is so… manly lmfao. OH AND IM SORRY BUT, only Justin is topping in this chapter. I'm tired of seeing Justin as a bottom and Wade as a top, Wade should be a bottom once in a while! OH AND SPOILER ALERT: there is a tiny sprinkle of sub/dom, just a tiny sprinkleee!

"You don't mind if I… you know, masturbate?" Blair asked the older blonde as she already began to shed her clothes off.

Kelly smirked at her and replied, "Go ahead, that's what I'll be doing."

"Awesome, put it in." Blair said anxiously.

"That's what she said!" Kelly burst out into a fit of laughter before putting the DVD in and taking a seat next to the raven haired beauty.

"**We should probably start like they started." Was the first thing that came on which sounded like Justin's voice. The image of two men then popped onto the screen, Stu and Justin! Justin's hair was severely messed up but it didn't take away from his amazing, drop dead gorgeous looks. Stu on the other hand, his hair never moved and it always creeps everyone out at how much hair gel he uses after the shower. Both men were shirtless, probably naked but the camera didn't go so low so Kelly and Blair wouldn't have known. **

"**Hi Kelly!" Stu said excitedly. **

"**Hi Blair!" Justin then said. They had repeated the girls by greeting each other's lover. **

**Stu turned to Justin and smiled, waiting for Justin to explain the video. **

**The usually shy Justin was now outgoing and began, "Hey sexy ladies! The video that we got was the hottest thing in the world, we jerked off like a thousand times to it. But anyways, Stu and I made a sex tape with each other just as you asked. I honestly didn't want to at first but now, I'm glad I did." **

**Justin and Stu smiled at each other before capturing their lips into a deep kiss and letting the screen turn black. **

**The first thing that popped onto the screen was a shirtless Justin telling Stu that he was recording. Stu then popped into the picture only seconds later, standing next to Justin. Stu looked down at the tanned man and smiled, he knew that Justin was extremely nervous. Stu could understand why Justin was nervous, he was going to have sex with his best friend! Who wouldn't be nervous? But what bothered Stu was that Justin looked like he really didn't want to make this tape. **

**However, Stu blocked all of his thoughts and grasped Justin's chin into his big hand and began to lean down. Stu then closed his eyes and waited for Justin to close the gap between both of their lips, which Justin did soon enough. The two shared a nice, long kiss which lasted for a little bit more than 20 seconds. Stu continued to softly chuckle throughout the kiss, Justin's beard tickled his chin. **

**Stu was the first one to pull away and looked into Justin's eyes, searching for a reaction. Justin smiled up at him then leaned in for yet another quick kiss. Stu then reached for the camera and murmured, "Get onto the bed Justin."**

**Justin looked up at Stu before awkwardly sitting down onto the velvet sheets. Stu smiled at the younger man and continued, "Don't be so scared, Just." **

**Justin looked up at Stu once again and nodded. Stu put his hand out and stroked Justin's cheek before lowering to his height and leaning in for another quick kiss. Justin's eyes remained closed when Stu pulled away and didn't open again until he felt something pulling at his shirt. **

**Justin let Stu pull away his shirt before Stu gently pushed him onto his back. Stu then let his fingers gently drift along Justin's perfectly sculpted abs. Justin was the most attractive man ever in Stu's point of view. He had perfectly bronzed skin, light hazel eyes which complimented his skin, a body of a Greek god and the hair… oh God the hair. **

**Justin took it upon himself to unbutton his dark jeans, before letting Stu slip them off his body. Stu stared at Justin's cock through his boxers then looked up to see a changed expression on Justin's face. Justin's once shy expression turned cocky and confident. Justin's lips were twisted into a smirk and his eyes were now staring back at Stu, waiting for him to slip off his boxers. **

**Before Stu did anything else, he slipped off his own shirt and jeans so that they were both in their boxers. Stu got back on top of Justin but before Stu could finally admire his body, Justin rolled him over so that he was on top of him. Now the shorter man was on top of the almost 6'7 frame, staring down at him. Justin made a bold move and reached into Stu's black boxers, finding his cock and stroking it slowly like he would do to his own.**

**Stu softly moaned at Justin's warm touch and let his head fall back. Stu focused on the difference between Justin's touch and Blair's touch, they were very different. Justin had a confident yet soft touch, probably because Justin was a man himself and knew how to pleasure a cock while Blair was more questionable every time she touched Stu… she wanted to make sure that she was pleasuring him to her best ability. **

"**Put it in your mouth." Stu moaned after Justin pulled off his boxers. **

**Justin looked up at him, he was really hoping that Stu wouldn't say that. They've already gone this far, might as well. Justin looked up at Stu then licked at the tip of Stu's big cock. Stu was a big man with a big package, Justin was only centimeters shorter but made up for it in girth. He continued to lick along the tip before giving it a quick tug and began to put it in his mouth. Justin tried hard not to gag immediately, he wanted to enjoy what he was giving him. **

"**Fuck, Just." Stu moaned before rubbing the side of his cheek. Stu didn't force himself into Justin's beautiful mouth because he knew that this was Justin first time doing this. As much as he wanted to just fuck Justin's willing mouth, he didn't want to scare the younger man. **

**Justin forced his throat to open to Stu's huge cock, he wanted to take as much of him as he could. He began to bob his head, wanting his entire cock in his mouth. He looked up at Stu and almost came when he saw the pleasure on Stu's face. Stu bit on his bottom lip while both of his eyes were closed in ecstasy. **

**It didn't take long before Justin had Stu's entire cock in his mouth. Justin forced himself to hold his position, rubbing his nose on Stu's bare skin right above his cock. "AH, yes Justin! Hold it there, baby." Stu moaned, grabbing onto Justin's soft brown hair. **

**Don't get Stu wrong, Blair could deep throat a cock like no other. But at the moment, Stu couldn't help but feel like this was the best blowjob experience of his life. It might have been because it was his best friend giving it to him, or maybe because of the simple fact that it's been a while since he had seen Blair. **

**Justin finally pulled away after about 15 seconds and gasped for breath before going down on Stu once again. Stu was surprised at Justin's eagerness to please him and smirked. "You little whore, you love sucking my cock don't you? Suck that big cock, make me fucking cum you slut." Stu groaned. **

**Justin immediately pulled away the minute that Stu called him a whore. He wasn't offended by any means, but he didn't like the thought of Stu having that much control. It was supposed to him that was going to top Stu, not the other way around. And the one who tops is usually the one who's in control. **

**Stu's eyes got wide, as he was about to cum. "What's wrong Just? Did I go too far?" he asked in concern. **

**Justin's once warm hazel eyes turned cold and it scared Stu. "Turn on your stomach." This was the first time that Justin talked in a while and his accent only got heavier. **

**Stu confusingly executed his orders and got on his stomach. He then immediately gasped when he felt Justin slap his ass, making it go up in the air. **

**Justin smiled at Stu's reaction, he was finally in control. Without warning, he left for the bathroom, leaving Stu alone in the bedroom with his ass still in the air.**

**Justin returned only seconds later with a bottle of lube in his hands. He immediately squirted a fair amount onto his two fingers and quickly got back to the raved haired man. **

**Stu didn't turn around to see what Justin was going to do, it would ruin the surprise. He knew that he would be more turned on if he didn't know what was going to happen next. He wanted-**

**Stu's thoughts were interrupted as soon as he felt a warm tongue and a warm finger intrude his tight asshole. Justin's tongue licked along the top of it while the finger stayed near the bottom, waiting to enter as soon as Stu opened up a little more. **

**Justin was surprised when Stu's ass immediately yielded to Justin's lubed up finger. He couldn't help but ask, "Are you a virgin in the ass?" **

**Stu was afraid that he would ask that but without hesitating he replied, "Somewhat."**

**Justin's curiosity was growing stronger, "What do you mean 'somewhat'?" **

"**Blair likes to… play with my ass. I guess you could say it like that. She rims me a lot and sometimes fingers me." Stu replied as if the camera wasn't right there. Shit, now Blair would know that he told Justin about her secret ass fetish.**

**Justin didn't react much as he only replied, "Oh…" He honestly expected Blair to be a freak like that, she's a promiscuous person.**

"**You can be a little rougher if you want, I can take it." Stu told Justin. **

**Justin didn't know what it was, but the fact that Stu said that had completely set him off. Without warning, he shoved the two fingers into Stu's tight asshole. He smiled when he heard Stu cry out in what sounded like pain and pleasure. Along with his fingers, he forced his tongue inside.**

**Justin pulled from his asshole and asked, "You like that? You whore." Justin taunted Stu with his own words.**

**Stu didn't respond, he was too busy moaning at Justin's pleasuring fingers. "I asked you a question, you fucking slut!" Justin yelled then pulled his fingers out and suddenly forced them again once into Stu's hole. **

"**Oh fuck, yes! I love it, Justin!" Stu moaned. **

**Justin pulled away once again and wiped his fingers on the sheets. He lubed himself as he began to explain, "I know the girls wanted us to switch it up after I've fucked you but, that's not going to happen. Tonight you're my bitch. Just like Kelly dominated Blair, I'm dominating you. You're my bitch and I'm your master tonight." **

**Stu was shocked at Justin's words. Justin was always shy and quiet, he was never one to express his sexual opinions or feelings. Hell, he wouldn't even say the word 'damn' without feeling like he was going to hell. To see Justin this dominating turned Stu on like no other. **

"**You hear that, bitch?" Justin asked as he slapped Stu's ass.**

**Stu moaned and replied, "Yes."**

"**Good." Was all Justin said before he let the head of his cock enter Stu's prepped asshole. **

**Stu couldn't help but to arch his back and lean on his elbows, the feeling was much more different from fingers. "Oh fuck, oh fuck…" Stu continued to mutter as Justin continued to force his cock into Stu. It didn't hurt as much as he expected, it just felt weird and uncomfortable. **

**Justin rubbed Wade's hips, soothing him. He looked down at his cock, seeing that it was only half way in. "Push yourself back on me, bitch." Justin commanded.**

**Stu didn't even hesitate and began to push back on Justin's huge cock. He stopped when he felt his ass on Justin's hips. "Oh, Justin." He groaned. **

**Justin waited for Stu's ass to adjust a little before pulling out until only his head was inside Stu. Stu already knew what was going to happen, and was excited. Justin quickly and roughly pushed back inside Wade, rubbing on his prostate. **

"**FUCK!' Stu moaned when his prostate was struck. **

"**Ooh, I got your sweet spot Stu? Should I strike it again?" Justin asked, spanking Stu.**

"**Yes, please." Stu begged.**

"**Who's the slut now?" Justin asked then began to thrust hard into Stu, striking his prostate repeatedly.**

**At this point Stu was like a bitch in heat. He had never been in this state before, not even with Blair. He kept bucking his hips against Justin and moaned like a bitch. **

"**Who's the slut now?" Justin asked, pulling on Stu's short black hair which was still surprisingly gelled perfectly.**

"**I fucking am! I'm a fucking slut!" Stu yelled. Stu's back was now arched and his head was pointing up. Justin took the opportunity to bite on Stu's neck, knowing full well that he would still have the hickeys by the next Smackdown show. Luckily, he could just say that the hickeys were from Blair. **

**Justin noticed the abandoned camera as he continued to pound into Stu. He reached for it and pulled away so he could aim it at Stu's ass. He even slowed down to show Stu's ass stretch as he thrust into him. It looked so fucking hot, his ass would go out every time Justin pulled out then it would go back in when he thrusts back in. **

"**Please, stroke me Justin." Stu begged. **

**Justin bit his lip and reached for Stu's throbbing cock, stroking it roughly in his hand. They've only been fucking for fifteen minutes but they already felt like they were going to cum. "I'm gonna fucking cum, Justin!" Stu groaned.**

"**Oh fuck me too." Justin moaned. Justin wasn't much of a moaner in bed, or vocal at all in bed. The only time he'll open his mouth is when he's saying something dirty, but he never moans or groans. This time, he couldn't help but to moan. Stu's tight ass was throbbing around his cock and it felt absolutely amazing.**

**Stu let out a whimper and let his hot white cum spray all over Justin's hand. Justin slowed his jerking and put his hand up to Stu's mouth. **

**Stu's eyes got wide, "No, I'm not doing it." Stu replied.**

**Justin forced his fingers onto Stu's lips, giving him no choice. Stu whimpered like a bitch once again, showing that he didn't want to.**

"**Come on baby, it's your cum." Justin said.**

"**I'll taste it if you taste it." Stu bargained.**

"**Fine." Justin agreed. He immediately put his middle finger in his mouth as Stu watched him. He couldn't believe that he was tasting his best friends' cum right now. He had to admit, it tasted different and not that good but it wasn't that bad either. **

"**See? Try it." Justin said then put his pointer finger to Stu's lips once again. He continued to fuck Stu, hoping that it would persuade him a little more to taste his cum. Stu sighed in defeat and poked his tongue out at Justin's finger.**

**Justin moaned, it was extremely sexy to watch. Just watching Stu tasting his own cum made Justin explode inside Stu. He continued to fuck Stu through his orgasm while Stu took Justin's finger in his mouth. **

"**Oh fuck." Justin panted as he collapsed on Stu with the camera in front of both of them. **

"**Like the girls did, a message." Stu said.**

"**You do it." Justin said.**

**Stu chuckled then looked into the camera, "We miss you girls a lot and we'll be home sooner than you think. We hope you liked the video, we had fun making it. And Blair I promise, once I get home I'll fuck you so hard you have no idea. Then I'll fuck Kelly, then you again." **

"**Same!" Justin piped in. **

"**Yeah!" Stu yelled then they turned off the camera. **

"YES!" Kelly screamed as Blair continued to eat her out.

"That was so fucking sexy." Blair giggled as she began to cuddle with Kelly.

"I know right, what do we do when they come back?" Kelly asked.

"I think I should like, fuck Stu and you should fuck Justin. Then, we can switch up, it'll be hot." Blair suggested.

"I so agree." Kelly agreed.


End file.
